


Baby, I’m Yours

by mrenae



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bonding, Feels, Gen, Growth, Memories, Moira is growing as a mother, Mother and daughter growth, Post-Episode: s03e13 Grad Night, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrenae/pseuds/mrenae
Summary: A deeper glance at Alexis’ graduation in Schitt’s Creek after Moira sings to her...mother and daughter have never felt closer...❤️
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Moira Rose
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Baby, I’m Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenJanet97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJanet97/gifts).



Graduation night would never be forgotten, and Alexis was so thrilled about one attendee in particular—her mother...

Moira had been at Alexis’ first high school graduation eleven years earlier, but Alexis was not there...

But this time was different...Moira showed, and she shone brightly...serenading her baby girl with her fellow Jazzagals in such a tender fashion...it was the song that Moira always sang to Alexis when she was little, and the memories triggered some tears, but also joy.

As soon as Alexis saw her mother on stage, her eyes lit up like the Sun. She was overwhelmed with emotions, but most importantly, she was happy...she was genuinely happy for the first time in a while...

“I’m really glad you came to my graduation, mom...thank you...” Alexis smiled. 

Moira replied, “For what? Of course I did, Alexis...I wouldn’t have missed it for the world...you’re my daughter...and I’m beyond thankful for my family...” 

Alexis saw her mother choke up a little as her crystalline eyes were glossed with tears. She pulled her into a hug, and they stayed like that for a while.

“And I will be here, should you ever need anything, my dear...” Moira assured her daughter.

Alexis smiled and nodded, “Me too...” 

Moira grinned at her and kissed her cheek. “Well, let’s go celebrate!” she said happily.

“Yes!” Alexis retorted with a huge smile. 

Alexis realized on graduation night that she and her mother have never been closer...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you love this, JenJanet97! Thank you for being so loving and supportive all the time with my writing! It means so much to me. I enjoyed writing this! ❤️💕


End file.
